A Very Merry Christmas Morning
by benjammindeth
Summary: I got bored, so now it's a Twoshot. Set between two future chapters of The Misadventures of John and Cameron. John's been a naughty young man, and Cameron Claus has something for him. Smut. John/Cameron, please Read AND Review?
1. The First Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue me!

A/N: I'll fill in the events leading up to this story in TMOJAC, but I wanted to get this posted by Christmas. Also, Cameron's responses are not pre-programmed.

**December 25, 2007 08:00 PST  
Los Angeles, California**

John Connor awoke to the sight of Cameron standing over him, dressed in a rather skimpy outfit he could only describe as 'Cameron Claus.' Her top covered her handful breasts, but pushed them together for plenty of cleavage, while her miniskirt hugged her curves in all the right ways to make even the most promiscuous schoolgirls blush and think that they weren't trying hard enough to look sexy. She wasn't wearing a Santa hat, but she felt that it was unnecessary. He noticed a neat pile of her regular clothes on the computer table. All in all, John was instantly wide awake and, mere seconds later, harder than a rock.

Cameron saw him sit up and noticed the subtle cues that told her he was examining her in a very loving and extremely sexual manner. She smirked as she thought, 'He'll like this better than the gun I acquired for him, and maybe we can forget about his birthday.'

* * *

_Cameron was going to go out to get John a birthday cake at Sarah's request. She walked over to the stolen Jeep that they kept near the safe house they had 'liberated' from a Terminator and got in. She put the key in the ignition, but as she turned the key something caught her attention. Two men, both dressed in black, were walking down the street. She identified one of them as the Armenian mobster that they knew had had the Turk – Margos Sarkissian. The key was turned to the start position, then the Jeep exploded around her.

* * *

_

John saw the smirk on her face, got up, embraced her in only his underwear and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Cameron."

She felt his member through his boxers pressed up against her leg and wanted to take John right then and there. Instead, she kissed him and replied, "Merry Christmas to you too, John."

"How's mom?"

"Still unconscious. She drank a fifth of a gallon of Absolut vodka last night. I've already put a sign on the door and locked it."

He looked deeply into her endless mocha eyes, knowing that, aside from the odd car bomb and resulting SkyNet sleeper virus taking control of her endoskeleton and sadistically forcing her to watch, she wouldn't try to hurt him. Ever. "I love you, Cam."

She knew that he meant those little words, and that was everything to her. "I love you too, John. Do you like my outfit?"

He let his eyes wander over her, then he broke into a lecherous grin as he asked, "I do. Where'd you get that idea?"

"I saw it on various websites. I don't sleep."

He knew what she was getting at, and he made no attempt to resist whatsoever. He asked her, "So, is there anything you want this Christmas morning?"

She hooked her thumbs on the waistband of his boxers as she seductively answered, "Want you."

She slowly pulled his boxers off while he undid her bra. His underwear fell to the floor and he kicked it aside as she raised her arms so he could take her top off completely. Once that was gone, he found the zipper in the front of her miniskirt and unzipped it. He removed that to find that she wasn't wearing anything under it.

Now he saw her, fully nude, in circumstances not involving time travel or removing bullets from her. He noted the shortage of hair down there, and he had thought that he was hard when he woke up, but seeing a disrobed, happy Cameron made him feel like a Juggernaut.

She noted the increases in his pulse, testosterone production, and the redirection of blood to his penis and quipped, "That's where your blood is supposed to go."

He knew that she was referring to what happened on his birthday, but didn't let that stop him as he gently squeezed her breasts, surprised at how soft they were. He'd gotten a couple of quick feels in on one of those girls from his past whose name he had long since forgotten, and vacantly remembered how hers felt. He idly wondered how SkyNet managed to replicate the feel of real breasts, and not silicone implants, as he lowered his head to lick her luscious bosom and suck on her nipples.

Her sensory system was sending more raw data than usual to her CPU, and she couldn't help but let out a small moan as he suckled her. That prompted him to trace slow, sensual paths down her incredibly gorgeous body, which resulted in Cameron gasping in pleasure. She gently pulled John up and said, "I saw something on the Internet that I've wanted to try out. Lay down on the bed."

He complied, then she climbed atop him and turned herself so that she could orally pleasure him while he stimulated her. She took his organ in her mouth and all conscious thought left John, especially given that it was the first time anyone had done that. Some distant corner of his mind realized that she wanted to try out the '69' so he licked at her, causing her to gasp around him, sending vibrations into him.

'Yup, she likes it.' He grabbed her tight ass and licked her even more, then stuck his tongue inside her. She moaned and started to suck on him a little faster. Given her nature, he knew he shouldn't have been surprised when she took it all in her mouth and felt the tip slide down her throat, but he let out a grunt while he kept eating her out, wanting her to feel it as much as he would.

She pulled up and started panting as he kept pleasuring her, idly remembering to tug on him. Technically it was unnecessary, as she didn't need to breathe, but she couldn't help it. Her hands felt like silkened fire to him as she worked them on his staff. He wondered just how turned on she was, and stuck a finger in her love channel. She was hot, slick, and tight around it, and he grunted in anticipation of what was to come.

She gasped louder that time, her sensory system not too far from overloading as she had her first orgasm. 'No wonder the mothers liked him in bed in the future.' She lifted herself off of him, only to turn around and throw the covers over both of them. She knelt over him, kissed him, then whispered, "John, please, I need you!"

'Boy, what are you waiting for? A written invitation?' He pulled her down, grabbed his organ and rubbed it against her folds, trying unsuccessfully to get inside her and wondering how the bloody Hell anybody managed to do it. She guided him and he finally felt her give as she sat on him, taking his entire length inside her. Both sets of eyes widened as they felt how perfectly they fit together.

It took several awkward tries before they found a comfortable rhythm, then she flattened herself on him while she rode him. Cameron had detailed files on sexuality, while John had something that served him better than detailed files ever would: Male instinct. He kissed her and started playing with her breasts simultaneously while they made love to one another, never more sure of how they felt. It wasn't long before she started screaming into his mouth while her walls convulsed around his girth, gripping him even tighter while he moved his hands from her mounds to her hips. Their kiss broke and he was panting for air while she screamed how much she loved him and called out his name.

John started thrusting up into her while she moved, and went to suckle her while their pleasure built with every stroke. He could feel himself getting closer, so he slowed down somewhat, not wanting it to end. Cameron wasn't having any of that, though, and pushed him back down while she sped up a little, determined to please him. Her sensors told her that he wasn't far from his own climax, so she kissed him and rode him harder.

His breaths became shorter with each thrust as their pleasure was nearing its crescendo, and he felt the pressure building in him. He pulled her closer to him and he could no longer hold back. They called each other's names as her eyes glowed azure blue and she tightened around him, and he felt blind to all else as he exploded, filling her with his seed again and again.

As they came back to Earth, John whispered, "I love you, Cameron! That was incredible!"

Cameron climbed off and snuggled up next to him as she replied, "I love you too, John. That was so intense my higher level thought processes crashed."

He was playing with her hair and feeling her up as he asked, "Are they back now?"

She moaned as he touched her down there, then answered, "No, and if I did reboot them, the next time we made love they would crash again." She asked, "Is there anything else you would like to do this morning?"

He kept feeling her up and moved his other hand to play with her breasts, then quipped, "Who said I felt like I was done here?"

She idly stroked his shaft as she said, "I was expecting that. In the future, you told me that you 'leaked testosterone out of your pores' as a teenager."

Thanks to her ministrations, he was hard again in less than a minute. "Sure feels like it. Now that I have a drop-dead beautiful woman whom I love dearly, and she can keep up with me..."

Cameron smiled and replied, "Good answer." Then she slid him into her mouth again, and he put his hands on her head, purely on instinct. He knew that she was far stronger than he, but she wouldn't hurt him. She loved him too much to willingly harm him.

She worked on him for a couple minutes, then he lifted her off him and asked, "Are you ready yet?"

She crawled up to meet his eyes, kissed him and whispered, "I've been ready."

He stood up next to the bed and motioned for her to do the same, then he felt up her butt as he pulled her to him and kissed her yet again. While their faces were less than an inch apart, he said to her, "Turn around, baby."

She wanted him to take control this time, so she did, and now her cheeks were grinding against his manhood. He reached around to cup her breasts, taking the moment to savor them, then he put one hand on her belly while the other one was put between her shoulder blades. She relinquished control of her motor functions from her hips upwards and let him bend her over the bed. She put her right knee on the mattress to allow him easier access to her, shuddering with anticipation.

John saw her bent over, and something in him, primitive and distinctly male, snapped. He rubbed his member against her lips, teasing her and making her whimper, then he slid into her. She felt even tighter around him as he grabbed her hips and started thrusting hard. She felt his testes hitting her clitoris and knew that this time would be better, now that he was confident he could perform.

He felt her walls gripping him already, and she grabbed fistfuls of the bed linen, loving every moment, every thrust, every orgasm he gave her. She was so wet that he unwittingly slipped out of her, which caused her to turn her head and she whimpered, "Please, don't stop!"

He put his penis back into her and started to pound her, knowing that most women wouldn't be able to withstand the force he put into each stroke. Needless to say, Cameron wasn't most women, and she relished the pleasure they gave each other. John grunted and moaned as he thrusted, and she cried out in ecstasy every time. He felt himself getting ready to lose it again, and this time he didn't even slow down.

She was still convulsing around him when he called her name again and emptied his juices into her more powerfully than the last time. He pulled himself out of her and she stood up to face him. She grabbed the back of his head, kissed him and said, "I love you, John."

He stared into those bottomless chocolate pools otherwise known as her eyes and saw her devotion to him. He replied, "I love you too, Cam."

A thought leaped unbidden into her CPU, and she felt the need to voice it. "I discovered something new about myself just now."

He was curious, wondering what she found. "What's that?"

She whispered into his ear, "I like it when you take control in bed, John."

Some distant corner of John's mind knew that she was probably conditioning him to take charge in the future if they failed to prevent Judgment Day, but he didn't care at that moment. "Cameron, I don't think I'd be much of a lover if you didn't get yours, you know."

"I know, but I also know that you'll be good for me." She got down on her knees and seductively licked his member, then she asked, "What else would you like me to do for you, John?"

He replied, "Cameron, I'd like nothing more than to stay in here and make love to you all day, but I have to eat sometime!"

She stood up and asked him, "Will we do more of this later?"

He grinned and answered, "Hell yes we will!"


	2. More Presents

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue me!

A/N: Some of this was borrowed from "Christmas with the Connors" by River2027. Enjoy!

**December 25, 2007 08:36 PST  
Los Angeles, California**

After dressing in their regular clothes, John and Cameron descended the stairs and went into the kitchen, where he spotted Sarah and said, "Merry Christmas, mom!"

Cameron piped up with, "Merry Christmas, Sarah."

She saw the shit-eating grins plastered on both their faces and replied, "Merry Christmas to both of you. Hungry?"

John cautiously answered, "Yeah, big time."

Cameron said, "Food would be appreciated, especially in his case."

The elder Connor had her suspicions, but merely asked, "May I ask why?"

John's brain crashed at that moment. 'After all, what son wants to admit to his mother that he just made love?'

Cameron quipped, "I gave John a tight present."

John muttered, "You're so gonna get it later!"

'That was the plan, my love.'

Sarah banished the mental image of her son and Cameron in the act, put her face in her hands and retorted, "Too much information!"

'Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.' The cyborg apologized, "My mistake."

John's mother chuckled and replied, "I'll live. Breakfast is out of the fridge this morning. We can unwrap other presents afterwards."

* * *

**08:50**

After they ate, John took on the role of distributing gifts. "OK, this one is from Cameron, and it's for you, mom." He handed her a book-shaped object, figured that was what it was, and moved on. He grabbed a larger, more flexible package and said, "This one's for you, Cam. I thought you might like it." He also handed his mother what appeared to be a small, flat box, and Cameron received a small tube. He grabbed the last two items and asked, "Well, here's my stuff, so who wants to go first?"

The cyborg pointed at the smaller of John's two presents and said, "Try that one first."

He removed the wrapping, and saw the name 'Springfield Armory' on the box. He opened it and found one of their stainless steel Mil-Spec 1911 pistols in there, along with a total of five seven-round magazines, also from Springfield, a hard leather inside-the-waistband holster, and some other accessories. He asked Cameron, "Thank you Cam, but where'd you get that idea?"

She smiled a little as she stated, "You're welcome. I tracked down that serial number because I remember it being your personal sidearm."

'Future related, but still handy.' He gave her a peck on the cheek and inquired, "Who's next?"

Cameron took the wrapping off of her larger item, and saw that it was a purple leather jacket identical to the one she had at their old house. She kissed John and said, "Thank you, John. This is cool."

He answered, "You're welcome, babe."

'Good, maybe she'll say something other than 'tight' when she likes something.' Sarah opened her present from Cameron and sarcastically asked, "The Fannie Farmer cook book? Are you saying I can't cook?"

Cameron deadpanned, "Some variety in our meals would be appreciated."

Admittedly, Sarah wasn't so great in the kitchen, what with making sure John was kept alive and all that entailed. "Thanks, this might help."

John unwrapped his other present to find a black leather jacket. His mother explained, "I saw you looking at it on one of our mall trips. I saved you the trouble."

He grinned and said, "Thanks mom. Now Cam and I will both be stylin'."

The cyborg opened the smaller object from Sarah and saw that it was a deep red lipstick. "Thank you, Sarah." She applied some to her lips and asked John, "Do you like this color on me?"

John saw her and thought that she had a slightly more formal look to her, not that he minded. He pulled her close to him and said, "Oh yeah!"

Sarah was glad that her son was happy, even if most days sucked. She opened the one Cameron gave her and couldn't believe her eyes, which were getting misty. "John, come here. Cameron, where did you get this?"

John got up and looked at the picture frame, and felt all his emotions welling up to the surface. "Cam, is that..."

"Kyle Reese. My records of him include a profile and a 'mug shot.' Merry Christmas."

Sarah stood up and shook her hand, the closest thing to affection she had for a cyborg. John, however, didn't care that his mother was right there and embraced Cameron, whispering in her ear, "I love you so much, Cam."

Her own voice was laced with emotion as she replied, "I love you too, John."

Sarah cleared her throat and asked, "Please, take that mushy stuff elsewhere, like your room perhaps?"

John replied, "That was the plan, mom."

* * *

**09:08**

John and Cameron entered the bedroom they had been sharing for about three weeks, then she made sure the sign was up. She closed the door and locked it, then they both stripped just as fast as they could. They were both naked as the day they were born... or built. He asked her, "Now, where were we?"

She got on her knees and replied, "Here." Then she licked on his organ, and he was hard in two seconds flat. Right before she took it in her mouth, John made a note to himself to make damn sure he gave better than he got. His mind went blank as she continued her ministrations, her tongue playing all around him while her lips applied a gentle suction. He vacantly remembered what she had said earlier and grabbed her head, knowing that she'd be thrilled.

'That's right, baby, take me, do with me what you will.' Cameron prevented her sensors from monitoring him as she let him use her. She wanted him to surprise her. He grunted and moaned as she felt him slide down her throat and loved the fact that she knew he would be pleased.

As she kept working on him, John thought to himself, 'Oh, the things I'll do for you, Cammy.' A little bit later, and he felt himself getting ready to let it go, so he got her to go a little faster. With no warning whatsoever, he felt himself go over the edge, filling her mouth with his juices.

Seeing as she had turned her sensors away from him, the first spurt caught her by surprise, but that was what she had wanted. She swallowed every drop of his seed, making sure none of it escaped her. He pulled her off of him, motioned for her to stand, kissed her and said, "That was amazing, Cam!"

Happy that she pleased him, she replied, "Thank you, baby. What would you like me to do next?"

He played with her folds as he lecherously answered, "Lay back on the bed, and open wide."

She followed his instructions, then he joined her and started off by teasingly licking at her. She gasped at how it felt, making her want him even more. He then started getting more serious with his tongue, flicking at her clitoris while he put two fingers inside her. She was already prepared for him, but he wasn't done with her yet. He went down on her, removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue. She started moaning in pleasure as she came closer to climax, knowing that once she started, more would follow quickly, but she really wanted to please him.

He kept at her, and she soon started to come, now crying out in ecstasy as each wave hit her. He backed up a little to allow room for his fingers while he licked and sucked at her pleasure. She took fistfuls of the linens in her hands, wanting him so badly, but he insisted on giving her more than she gave him. A few minutes later, she couldn't take it any more and pulled him up, panting, "John, please, take me..."

He slid up her body, playing with her luscious breasts as he made his way up to her perfect face. He suckled her while he fingered her moistened, hot core. He could feel her tightening around his fingers, and knew what was coming. He finally threw the covers over both of them, looked her in the eye and whispered, "I love you, Cameron."

She replied, "I love you too, John! Please-" She never finished that statement as he simultaneously kissed and entered her, relishing how they felt together. He started thrusting, and she pulled him to her, locking eyes with him as she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled away for air and they saw their devotion to one another, plain as day for them to see. As he kept at her, her breasts bounced, making him even harder and more determined to please her.

She started screaming, "YES JOHN! YES!" as they made love to one another, before he kissed her again, but then she started screaming into his mouth instead. He slowed down, drawing out the inevitable, and she broke away and pleaded with him, "Please, John, don't stop!"

Her orgasms were so close together that in their passion, she couldn't tell where one ended and the next began, but she closed her legs a little, making herself that much tighter for John. He noticed and started getting that feeling again, and she whimpered, "John, please, let me..." She screamed again, unable to get a coherent sentence out right then.

Their breaths became short and panting, he felt a tightening in his loins and knew that he wouldn't last much longer, so he gave in to Cameron's desire and sped up. Mere moments later they called out each other's names as she kept convulsing around him and he burst inside her, filling her with his seed.

John pulled himself out and off of Cameron, snuggled up next to her, and started feeling her up as she kissed him and told him, "I love you, John. I'll always be here for you."

She moaned as he replied, "I love you too, Cam. I'm not going anywhere."

Cameron began stroking his member, wanting him to be happy. He responded by fingering her more intensely, making her whimper as she kept riding the waves of pleasure that wouldn't stop. He was like a rock in less than a minute. He asked her, "So, anything in particular you'd like me to do right now?"

She wasn't sure how he'd respond, but decided to say what she felt right then anyway. "Please, take my body. Use me how you will." She locked lips with him and whispered in his ear, "I'm all yours, John."

He wasn't going to say anything, but he was going to make damn sure she got hers too. He stood up and beckoned her toward the edge of the bed. She complied, shuddering in anticipation of whatever he had in mind. He grabbed her ankles and she realized that he wanted control of her legs. She gave it to him, and he opened her up just enough to make it easier for him to slide into her. She gasped as he entered her again, and was turned on even more when he closed her legs and put her feet on his shoulder while he was inside her.

He started out slowly, marveling at how hot, wet and tight she was, and yet how easy it was for him to move within her, given his not-inconsiderable size. She was moaning with his every thrust, gripping him even more as he pleasured her. As he made love to her, he held her ankles with one hand and moved the other down there, then began playing with her clitoris. She immediately started screaming, what with being in so much pleasure that she felt like she was going to crash. John felt her walls tighten around him and knew that she was in the throes of her best orgasm to date. He kept playing with her for a little bit, then he moved his arms down around her thighs and on her belly while she put one of her feet on each of his shoulders.

She felt him start pounding her, and was awash in absolute joy as he did. He was finally doing what she had asked and going for his pleasure, although he had made sure that she would thoroughly enjoy every moment. She loved him all the more for it. He was grunting as he made love to her, and she was so tight around him that he knew they would both be in ecstasy soon. Her juices flowed around him, given how aroused she was, and he was surprised that he didn't slip out of her because of it. She was screaming his name when he felt himself about to lose it again, so he went at her even harder. He shouted, "YES! CAMERON!," before he exploded inside her and filled her yet again. He withdrew from her and fell onto the bed, their bodies still in the throes of passion as she crawled up next to him.

She knew that he was happy with her, but she wanted to hear him say it. "Was I good for you, John?"

"Hell yes! I think I've run out of words to describe how good you are at this!" He took a breath and playfully asked, "What about me?"

She smiled even more than she already was as she answered, "I couldn't ask for better. I love you, John. I always will."

He kissed her deeply, then whispered in her ear, "I'll always love you too, Cameron."


End file.
